eyeshield21fandomcom-20200223-history
Zokugaku Chameleons
The , a team whose members are mainly delinquents led by him. Habashira is the son of a senator; as such, he can allow players, who should be under police custody, to play games Overview The school they represent (Zokuto Gakuen) had universities This entire team consists of delinquents, who are not above using dirty tactics to win. The team was disqualified from the Spring tournament when some of the players beat up the referee. Like the chameleon, Zokugaku's philosophy is to adapt in order to win. They specialize in targeting an opponent's weakness in either past strategies or team members. However, they have a problem, whenever the opposing team does something that they don't expect, or if the team can see through their schemes. When this happens, they often resort to straight, brutal street-fighting to weaken their opponent. Their leader, Rui Habashira accepts a challenge from Deimon where 5 million yen goes to the victor of their match. The game against the Devil Bats ends in a 28-48 loss for them. When Deimon defeats Zokugaku, the team believes that Hiruma was joking about the money, until Hiruma busts out numerous guns and grenades strapped to his body in response to Rui's unsheathing of his butterfly knife. After all, Sena once said in response to an anecdote about Rui's constant possession of a butterfly knife, "We know someone who always carries firearms." The Chameleons are forced to become his slaves to pay off their debt to him. Otherwise, Hiruma would have disassembled their motorcycles, and sell the parts for money. They help the Hah Hah Brothers to train and learn a new technique called "rascal killing" (sometimes known as "delinquent deathblow" or "scumbag scuffle"). In the English manga, it's called "The Juvenile Delinquent Murder Method". The team was later released from their debt when the Devil Bats went to America. Hiruma wanted them to train for the Fall Tournament (in which Rui commented that Hiruma only shows humanity in football). *In the anime, the Devil Bats and Chameleons have a practice scrimmage just before the second matches of the Fall Tournament. The team from Zokugaku showed a better performance than before, but they still lost. Due to the addition of Deimon's new Tight End, they were forced to carry their motorcycles home by their manager afterwards. Players Rui Habashira Voiced by: Kouji Yusa (葉柱 ルイ, Habashira Rui)Habashira is the captain of the Zokugaku Chameleons, a team consisting of various gang members, of which Habashira is the gang leader. Though originally portrayed as a stereotypical delinquent prone to act violently when angered, Habashira is later portrayed sympathetically when he is revealed to care deeply about the game of American football and to not be a simple brute. He is the only player on his team who is truly motivated to win, and in his first year on the team he had to force his team to practice hard through threats and violence because he could not gain their respect otherwise. Rather than holding a grudge against the Devil Bats after losing to them early in the series, he only wishes to face them in a game in the future, and even gives Sena a ride on his motorcycle during the Fall Tournament so he can help the Devil Bats win. Officials Megu Tsuyumine Zokugaku's manager and trainer, Megu Tsuyumine (露峰 メグ, Tsuyumine Megu) is a rough, no-nonsense sukeban who carries a wooden practice sword and is not above torturing the team members in order to get them to train harder. Some of her known tactics are towing players behind her motorcycle, hitting them between the legs with her wooden sword, and making them carry their motorcycles on their backs, with herself sitting on Habashira's motorcycle. She rules the team with an iron fist and even Habashira is afraid of her. However, she and Habashira are good companions who share a great deal of trust and understanding. She refers to him as "Rui", his given name, instead of Habashira-kun, which is Japanese custom even for close friends, and especially for women, demonstrating their closeness. Like Habashira, she is a second-year student. Navigation Category:Teams